1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum-suction tool stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a magnetic stand has been known as an apparatus for holding a measuring tool such as a dial gage (for example, refer to the document: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-142312).
The magnetic stand includes a base equipped with a magnetic sticking arrangement, which generates sticking force by a magnetic power, a supporting column provided to the upper face of the base, and a bracket, which is provided movably in the vertical direction along the supporting column, for attaching a measuring tool or the like.
A measuring tool (dial gage etc.) is fixed to the bracket, and the base is fixed to a machine tool, a jig, a table or the like by the attracting force of the magnetic power. And in this state, measuring operation of a workpiece or the like is carried out.
However, the magnetic stand in the document is intended to be fixed using a magnetic power. Therefore, there resides such a disadvantage that the object to which the magnetic stand is fixed is limited to magnetic materials.
For example, when chucking a workpiece on a turning machine, centering has to be made on the workpiece. Conventionally, turning machines are generally structured using a magnetic material (such as iron). Accordingly, when a dial gage is attached to the magnetic stand to bring it into contact with the periphery surface of the workpiece, the magnetic stand can be attached to an arbitrary position. However, in some of modern precision turning machines, the bed thereof are made of granite base; thus, the sticking method using magnet is unfit for use.